The Big Final Fantasy Crossover ft Tenshi Lockhart
by YunasOtherSelf
Summary: Ft True engels own Tenshi Lockhart. The eternal calm is shattering slowly as people from a town called Midgar keep popping up out of no where. To make matter worse Tenshis missing! SPECIAL GUEST NEASA FROM TRUE ENGELS FAMOUS ANGEL STORIES!x REVIEW PLZ
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank my Beta true engel. If it wasn't for her my work wouldn't be anywhere near worth reading ) I would also like to dedicate this to her. She'll see why at the end!! Thanks sooooo much true engel for all your help.**

**Now everyone please enjoy the first chapter and review if you like it please xx**

* * *

Yuna grimaced against the bright sunlight as she looked into the beautiful blue sky. She felt as if it were smiling down on her. Her heart felt warm and safe. After the return of _him _everything seemed complete. They had reunited just a few months prior and everything was so much more than she could ever have hoped. He travelled with them from place to place as they searched all over Spira for spheres. The Gullwings were one group that wasn't in a hurry to break up; even though half of its purpose had faded away as the eternal calm returned. Your friendly neighbourhood Gullwings were…well just that. Though they still hunted down spheres though they weren't of any real purpose anymore.

'Well let's go' the blonde Al Bhed girl giggled. Spinning around she slipped down onto the cold, hard deck of the Celsius.

'Yunie?' She lightly shoved her cousin.

Yuna was lost in thought. She had been consumed by her memories as she gazed into the sky. It was like a door had been opened. She was finally in the world she had always desired; One where she could truly relax. The eternal calm could truly be starting. She could finally be happy. They all could. After she had saved Spira for the second time everything had started to go so well, she felt like the innocent girl she once had been. The one that made everyone smile. Though being the high Summoner that defeated Sin and evaded death brought a lot of attention to her; she really didn't mind as much. All that was in the past now. It was time to move on, for real.

'Earth to Yuna' the blonde male came and sat beside the daydreaming brunette. Her blue over skirt fluttered with the wind and her long red braid blew in a simultaneous line.

'Sorry.' Yuna smiled. She turned her head suddenly, finding herself looking into Tidus's sky blue eyes. They were so close to hers that she felt she would drown in them.

'We're almost at Gagazet.' Tidus proclaimed his eyes glistening from the rays of light reflecting from them.

'Kimahri will be pleased to see you' Yuna gave an assuring smile.

'You sure?' Tidus laughed. The thoughts of their first meeting made him chuckle.

'Guys I'm going back down to the bridge.' Paine turned away from her friends and made her way over to the automatic door.

'Something wrong?' Tidus asked Yuna, a concerned expression on his face.

A smile played her lips as she turned away watching a few clouds pass the ship before she stood up. Clasping her hands behind her back she tilted her head to look at Rikku and Tidus who sat there expectantly awaiting hr speach.

'Do you think its for real now? The eternal calm is finally here and yet…' Yuna placed her hands over her chest and closed her eyes.

'I can't help but feel something will come along and shatter the peace again' Yuna confessed.

'Yunie, if it does you know we'll all get through it together' Rikku jumped to her feet. Turning to embrace Yuna she grinned.

'Besides, just enjoy it while we can, you can't burden yourself with Spiras problem they aren't all yours to solve. Not everyone will want the peace as much as you but I think right now every single person is grateful to have such a devoted person in their lives.'

'You've saved them twice now, and you don't have to do it; you do it because it's who you are.' Tidus smiled and Yuna thought her heart would melt.

'Wow Tidus what happened to you over on the Farplane?' Rikku giggled.

'Hey. Be nice to the once dead guy' Tidus laughed. Yuna pointed quickly as the peak of Gagazet mountains poked through the puffy white clouds drifting by.

'Hey you ever considered trying out for a blitzball team?' Rikku giggled. Tidus returned her laughter with a soft smile.

'Never actually thought about it.' He stared into the horizon as the peaks became closer and closer. Yuna's excitement was showing more and more. She couldn't wait to tell Kimahri that Tidus was alive.

'You should. You were as good as Jecht.' Rikku smirked.

'Better.' Yuna turned to face him.

'Yeh my old man was…' Before he could finish the ship suffered turbulence and he fell to the ground.

'That means we're wanted.' Rikku complained rubbing her back as she stood up straight.

'Why didn't he beep us or whatever he normally does?' Tidus wondered.

He's probably getting angry cos Yuna isn't downstairs. Rikku thought to herself.

Yuna giggled and walked over to Tidus, the peak was now in full sight. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bridge. She was so excited that the door seemed to take forever to slide open.

Brother snorted as he glanced at Yuna's hand gripping tightly onto Tidus's whilst

Buddy smiled reluctantly and allowed the ship to descend slowly. Rikku raced into the room quickly, flying over the banister and into Brother who screamed loudly.

'BE QUIET!' Rikku shouted covering her ears to block out the annoying whining.

'Well at least they're arguing and not agreeing' Paine smirked.

'What?' Tidus still had a couple of things to learn.

Yuna let out a small giggle helping up her cousin she turned to face Tidus again.

'Whenever Rikku and Brother agree it causes trouble' she let out a sarcastic laugh and made her way over to Shinra slowly.

'New invention' she stared at the wires that had been scattered all over Shinra's work space.

He turned his head to look at Yuna, still tapping away at the keyboard hooked to his computer.

There came a sudden crashing noise and Rikku toppled over, resuming her position on top of brother who let out another loud groan. Rubbing her head was the first reaction as she began to scan the perimeter for any problems. Yuna and the others all glanced at each other in silence. Whatever had caused that sudden movement was on the outside of the ship.

Yuna stared through the transparent glass of the ship and there a piece of machina flew swiftly by. Yuna focused more intently as it came a little closer. She also noticed a small figure approaching. There stood upon this machina was a young girl. She had short, shiny black hair and her outfit reminded Yuna of Rikku.

'She looks like an Al Bhed…just a little bit.' Yuna stared as the girl got closer and finally hit the glass and flew straight through. Crashing into Rikku the two of them rolled into the wall and sat up rubbing their heads.

'Owwwwiiiieeeeeeee' they both said in unison. They quickly glanced at each other in silence before letting out loud laughs. Paine and Yuna both exchanged looks of confusion.

Another small piece of Machina landed quickly into the facility and a taller black haired girl entered the room. She wore a helmet so her face was disguised. She stood tall, her hands on her hips covering her black leather shorts. She wore black gloves and a red ribbon tied around her arm.

'Yuffie how many times did I tell you to slow down?' The girl slowly removed her helmet shaking her hair about before pushing it behind her ears.

'Tifa I'm sorry.' Yuffie groaned.

Another bang came and a blonde boy dressed all in black flew swiftly through the entrance In his arms he carried a young girl that slept soundly nuzzled on his shoulder.

'CLOUD that wasn't nice' Yuffie screamed. 'ya could have woken Tee.'

Everyone stared at each other with confused, blank expressions...

* * *

**Hehe my first crossover I'm so excited lol. Hope you like it true engel once again thanks for being my Beta xD**


	2. Chapter 2

'Tee?' Yuna widened her eyes as she stared at the cute little girl held so lovingly within the young mans arms.

'Sorry this is Tenshi; Tifa and Cloud's daughter.' Yuffie giggled standing upright so she could see Tenshi's face. She didn't understand why she was apologizing to the complete stranger but it felt like the right thing to do.

Cloud kissed the little girl's cheeks gently until she began to open her eyes.

'Daddy? Are we there yet?' The little girl stretched outwards; giving off a little yawn and quickly skimmed her eyes from Yuna to Yuffie and back again.

'Where are we?' She shuffled down from her fathers arms and walked past Shinra's piles of wires to stop in front of Paine. Looking up Tenshi giggled and Paine crouched in front of her.

"Your hair is like Daddy's." Tenshi pressed a finger tentatively on Paine's platinum hair. "it reaches to the sky and doesn't fall down."

Paine glanced at Cloud. "She has your eyes." she didn't know what else to say she wasn't good with children.

"Did you know my daddy's got a funny name?" Tenshi continued, she beamed as she spoke and her cheeks were still flushed pink from being asleep.

Tifa slowly whispered to Cloud. 'Should we warn them she's a little…' she didn't finish but swept her daughter into her arms. 'Sorry to bother you but we'll be on our way' she turned around to walk over to the piece of machina that was almost falling to bits.

'No wait, it's too dangerous to ride that thing; let me fix the machina's before you go.' Rikku insisted pulling Tifa's back by her shirt.

'You sure?' Tifa turned around to face the Blonde girl stood behind her.

'Yup. You're talking to the machina expert of the Gullwings' Rikku smiled giving a thumbs up.

'Gullwings?' Yuffie jumped up and down. She liked that name.

'Sphere hunters' Shinra explained from his viewing position

'We hunt all over Spira for sphere of its past and then give them to Nooj of the youth league. You're not New Yevon followers are you?' Buddy asked the three strangers who merely shook their heads in reply.

Brother leant on Buddy's shoulder and cried suddenly. 'What in Spira is happening here?' He stretched out awkwardly and Rikku pushed him onto the ground.

'QUIET YOU' she screamed. Tenshi laughed a little and this caused Rikku to turn and look at the little girl who was giggling at her.

'Spira? What's that?' Tenshi looked at Cloud. She expected him to know the answer. But even he had no idea what they were talking about. Realising She was trapped in her mother's arms she began to wriggle. "Daddy, I want Daddy."

'Spira? that's the place you're in…where exactly did you say you were from?' Shinra joined them now.

'We didn't' Cloud finally spoke whilst simultaneously grabbing his daughter from Tifa..

'We're from Midgar.' Tifa smiled.

'Where…' Rikku looked up suddenly from where she had commenced work on the inside of the machina like hover crafts. 'Where exactly did you get these? I'm Al Bhed and I've never seen anything like this' She seemed a little disappointed and yet excited all at the same time.

'So can you not fix it?' Buddy placed his hand over his chin rubbing it as he thought.

'Not yet.' She wasn't in a hurry to give up.

Yuna slowly walked over to Cloud and stared at the cute little girl held snug in his arms.

'You don't know how you ended up here do you?' Yuna turned to Tifa.

'Nope, we were flying and then suddenly…' Tifa rubbed her head softly.

Yuna lowered her head to face the floor. Placing her hands behind her back she gave a small sigh. She knew it was too good to be true. Yet another problem directed at her. The eternal calm had just been shattered for the second time in two years. Her heart was in her throat and her stomach felt as though it was flipped upside down.

Tidus walked up behind her suddenly and grabbed her hands squeezing them tightly with a re assuring smile on his face.

'Oh no. You don't big person kissing too do you?' Tenshi covered her eyes suddenly.

'What?' Yuna blushed quickly.

'Mummy and Daddy do big person kissing. Does that mean you're a mummy too?'

'NO…um…' Yuna became really embarrassed.

'Wow our high summoners embarrassed.' Paine gave a little smirk finally deciding to join in on the conversation.

"I'll get down now Daddy" Tenshi jumped down from her father's arms and stood before Yuna. Her dark hair glistened as she pushed it behind her ears. 'My name's Tenshi.' She smiled. She felt a little warmth come from Yuna and she liked it.'Yuffie calls me Tee and Daddy calls me Tenny."

Tidus stood beside Yuna and smiled at Tenshi. The little girl looked him up and down before stepping forward and hugging him. She liked him he felt warm and safe.

'Wow hey…thank you' Tidus laughed as her small hands wrapped around his waist.

'You're welcome' Tenshi beamed 'You look a little like my daddy what's your name?'

'Tenshi that's rude' Tifa exclaimed.

'I don't mind. Hi Tenshi I'm Tidus, and this is Yuna' Tidus introduced himself with a grin and Yuna crouched down to say hi.

'Pretty' Tenshi touched Yuna's cheek suddenly and then turned to face Rikku, Paine and Buddy.

'Those people are Rikku, Paine and Buddy. Oh and that's brother' Yuna pointed to a sulking Brother on the floor.

'I have a feeling you'll really like Rikku' Tidus laughed pointing to Rikku who was examining the machina's on the floor carefully.

'Why don't you stay here today and we'll find someone who can fix your machina tomorrow.' Buddy stared as Rikku went red with anger.

How about Uncle Cid?' Yuna looked for a faint change in Rikku's expression. Rikku pouted a little and then sighed as Yuna did a bigger pout and widened her puppy dog eyes.

'My pops is good for nothing…BUT I suppose if I can't fix it we'll show it him tomorrow.' Rikku sighed with defeat as Yuna's smile turned into a grin and hugged her tightly. 'I said if.' Rikku giggled.

'So much for Mount Gagazet today Yuna. I guess I'll go to the cabin and tell Barkeep we have visitors.' Tidus smiled before leaving the room with a clack of the automatic door and a whirring noise from the elevator.

'Well I guess the only thing we can say is welcome on board the Celsius' Rikku smiled standing up and slapping hands with Yuffie before they both giggled.

'I AM LEADER I GIVE THE ORDERS AND I SAY THEY CAN'T STAY HERE' Brother screamed loudly.

Rikku gave a loud sigh before back punching Brother in the face knocking him to the ground.

'I'm leaders sister and I say, The Gullwings are at your service' She chuckled as Brother rubbed his back in pain.

Tenshi looked up at everyone and gave a cheeky grin. 'Mummy I need a wee' she said suddenly. "Daddy take me to toilet."

Everyone in the room smiled at each other. Some things are the same everywhere.

Yuna smiled and looked out into the sky.

Looks like a new adventure…is just starting to unfold.

* * *

**Thanks again to my Beta true engel for everything xx**

**PLEASE READ AN REVIEW xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Tenshi opened her eyes slowly stretching her arms outwards. She took a moment to adjust to her awakened state and then looked to her left, and then to her right. Scanning the new and strange surroundings she started to sob. "WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Daddeeeeee." her high pitched voice echoed through the cabin area of the Celsius. 'Where's DADDY? I want my DADDY!' She screamed and kicked a snowy white blanket off her bed.

The lights of the ship all suddenly flickered on and Tifa ran up the winding staircase to the upper level floor. She was followed by a panting Yuffie and a scared Rikku.

'Hunny. Daddy's not gone anywhere.' Tifa stroked her hand over her daughter's silky hair.

'I WANT DADDY' Tenshi continued to bawl.

'Tee; please be quiet you'll wake everyone up. Where is Cloud?' Yuffie shushed Tenshi un- successfully.

"Don't know must have gone for a wander." Tifa said quietly.

'I'll go see if I can find him' a yawning Yuna came up behind everyone. At times when she wanted to be alone she went to the deck. That seemed like a sensible place to start looking. The outer door opened and she stepped out onto the hard red outer shell of the ship. There was no initial sighting of Cloud, turning around to go back in she caught sight of him standing almost like a statue staring out onto the horizon. They had landed over night in the calm lands. It was probably one of the most peaceful places around Spira. Rather then disturb Him she hurried back to where Tifa was still trying to pacify Tenshi.

'Cloud's outside' Yuna gave took a deep breath and Tenshi dived from her bed and raced out of the room.

'TEE' Yuffie ran after the little girl.

'Boy she's fast for her age' Rikku giggled sitting down on Tenshi's bed. 'glad that's all over I'm still so…' She yawned wide and Tifa bowed her head suddenly.

'I'm so sorry' She apologized before lifting her head again.

'No problem. Besides we're up early every morning anyways' Rikku laughed.

'What at four am?' Tifa questioned.

With that Rikku dropped backwards and began to snore softly.

'Wow she's like a child. Once she's out…she's out.' Tifa giggled along with Yuna.

Tenshi pushed her whole body with force out of the Celsius's entrance.

'DADDY' she screamed at the sight of him stood in the distance. Running quickly, Cloud was aware she was coming but waited until the last moment then turned around and snatched his daughter up into his arms.

'I thought you'd gone Daddy' Tenshi hiccupped and sobbed her way into a small grin.

'No ya didn't Tenny ya know I'd never leave you.' Cloud kissed his daughter's wet cheek.

'Why are you out in the cold daddy?' Tenshi nuzzled close to her father..

'I was thinking, that's all.' Cloud turned towards a small pond in the near distance. 'come on, let's go explore a bit'

Stopping beside the pond Cloud crouched down, standing his daughter between his legs. She shrieked. "Eww what are they Daddy?"

"they Tenny are tadpoles." Cloud watched the small creatures battle and push through the water.

"Glad I'm the baby and not the tadpole Daddy."

"See I told ya to be the Baby didn't I?"

"Yes and you were right Daddy, that's why I have to listen to you."

"It is Tenny. Anyway how come you like worms but not tadpoles?"

"Worms are funny Daddy and clever like you."

"They are?"

"yeah cause they can grow another head."

"Daddy can't grow another head."

"No Daddy ya can't but you're just as clever."

"Okay, thanks Tenny." he turned his head to acknowledge Yuffie as she dropped to the ground panting.

'Tee, you need to enter some running competitions or something' Yuffie lay flat out.

Tenshi giggled. 'Yuffie is tired now and I'm not' she giggled.

Cloud smiled and then scanned the pond for more activity.

'Hey cool look there's a frog' Yuffie sat up and pointed to the green amphibian that hopped along the edge of the pond. Tenshi giggled as it came towards her. She cupped her hands and allowed it to hop into them and laughed as its slimy skin rubbed against the palm of her hands before it jumped away again. 'Frogs are weird' Tenshi giggled.

'Can we go inside it's pretty out here but I'm cold' Yuffie complained standing up and letting out a large yawn.

'Shall we?' Cloud lifted his daughter back up and carried her over to the ship.

Once inside he sat beside Tifa with Tenshi on his lap. Yuna, Rikku, and Yuffie sat close by.

'Everything okay?' Tifa asked quietly.

"Everything's fine." Cloud squeezed Tifa's hand in reassurance.

"No Daddy, no big person kissing." Tenshi pouted.

Cloud gave a small smile then trapped his daughter and placed loads of kisses on her soft pink cheeks. Finally releasing her he asked. "what about little person kissing."

"That's okay Daddy." Tenshi giggled.

"Proper daddy's girl that one isn't she?" Rikku said, shivering at the thought of being as close to her father. Yuck.

"Yeah daddy comes first second and third for Tee, after me of course." Yuffie grinned.

"Yeh whatever." Rikku smiled.

"Let's go back to bed, let these people get some sleep." Cloud stood up lifting Tenshi and made his way to the elevator followed by Tifa.

'Daddy, I don't want you to leave me again' Tenshi held onto him tightly.

Cloud sighed. 'Are you trying to keep everyone awake Tenny, you can sleep with me and mum; but only this once okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Cloud smiled.

Yuna was about to follow everyone when she heard an unusual noise coming from outside the ship. She hurried over to the transparent glass window and pressed her hands against it. She stared out onto the calm lands.

_Nothing_.

'How weird…' She sighed and turned around just as all the lights switched off, everything was now in utter darkness. Everyone must have thought that she was in bed already. Something didn't feel right, she had this strange feeling that something more than a few people had come through from another world. Maybe there were more of them out there. She needed some time to _think_ before going to bed. Maybe they needed to do a search as they had done before. Just to be sure.

'You're up late' Tidus's voice came almost as a whisper from behind her. 'I knew I'd find you up here, I heard the elevator going and figured it was you' he smiled as he walked towards Her.

'Yeah…I was just thinking; I hope I didn't worry you' Yuna smiled, staring out onto the calm lands, the hovers were still running which meant there were still some tourists playing the game attractions out there. 'Why did you come up here?'

'Sometimes…I can't sleep so I sit up here, and then….uh…wanna know a secret?'

'You bet' Yuna giggled Clapping her hands in front of her chest from excitement.

'I sometimes fall asleep out here' Tidus laughed. Yuna joined in. She suddenly lost balance as the ship began to ascend into the air.

'That's strange I don't remember anyone else getting up with me?' Tidus frowned before falling backwards.

Yuna sat up straight and rubbed her back.

'Which means…?' Tidus began.

'Someone's stealing the ship?' Yuna jumped to her feet. 'Let's go.' She hurried to the door then cautiously entered. Tidus close behind. They hurried to the elevator, it seemed to take forever. When the doors finally opened they stepped out and stared at a dark figure at the driver's seat.

* * *

**Thanks to my Beta true engel. Yet again this would be nothing without her xxx**

**please read and review. I like to know what people think but that's impossible if you don't review! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Tidus crouched to knee level and slowly crept across the floor of the bridge. Nervously approaching Shinra's work stool he turned his head slightly to gesture Yuna to follow him.

With a small smile she nodded her head. Tidus was about to dive on the stranger as they appeared to get to their feet but a loud scream came from Yuna's direction and started him.

The stranger reached over grabbing her around her shoulders and hugging her.

Before Tidus could do anything Rikku jumped over his shoulders; flying kicked the guy and then held him firmly on the floor.

'BROTHER: even in your sleep you're a perv' she slapped him and stood up.

Yuna was very confused. Shaking her head she placed one hand on Tidus's shoulder whilst he squeezed the other..

Rikku flicked her eyes at Tidus suddenly. 'Why are you guys up?' She glanced from Yuna to Tidus then gave a small smile. "ah say no more."

Silence took over the room; broken eventually by a loud wail from brother. 'RIKKU what are you doing get off of me…' he finally awoke kicking his arms and legs about tossing her aside.

'Owie' she gently rubbed her backside as she landed on the cold floor with a thud.

'You were sleep walking again' Rikku snapped. Tossing her blonde hair she dodged a blow from Brother pushing his head down on the floor. Leaning over him she blew in his face and then stood tall, leaving the room without a word.

Brother's face was a picture. A bright red one.

Tidus gave a small chuckle and Brother bore a jealous look as the two lovers walked out of the room hand in hand.

Morning came too soon for most and the first to awake was…

'DADDY, MUMMY; looky the sun is up.' Tenshi pushed her father and then her mother. Groaning Tifa rolled her eyes at her daughter. Still half asleep she rolled over, falling onto the hard floor with a thud.

_Oops. I forgot Tenshi slept with us last night so I was at the edge of the bed…_

Tenshi giggled and then jumped onto her mother, who sat up with a yelp.

'How weird...' Turning her head she stared at the bed. The quilts had been kicked about in the night and Cloud was still asleep, barely any of it covering his body. He looked so peaceful lying there. It was a sight that wasn't seen very often. So Tifa cherished it dearly.

'Cloud is usually awake by now'

'Yeh mummy; is daddy sick?' Tenshi giggled poking a small piece of Tifa's hair that stuck up on end.

Tifa frowned pulling Tenshi's hand away from her head.

'Did you go for a chocobo ride without telling me?' A yawning Cloud sat up in his rather messed up bed.

'CHOCOBO? WHERE?' A rather energetic Yuffie back flipped onto the bed. Catching her foot on a piece of the quilt that was sticking up she tumbled onto the floor and groaned loudly; startling a sleeping Yuna into an awakened state.

'What happened; is everyone alright?' She rubbed her head.

'What's going on?' Tidus sat up now also.

'MORNING' Yuffie and Tenshi both said enthusiastically.

'Come on let's go get a drink' Yuna jumped out of bed, throwing her dressphere into the air her body was engulfed in a sparkling light that faded into her normal everyday gunner outfit.

Winking she grabbed a smiling Tenshi's hand and lead her towards the elevator.

'These people are so nice' Tifa gave a small smile.

'Yeh they are' Cloud almost smiled.

'Yep they sure are. Tee seems to like 'em too.' Yuffie giggled, running after Tenshi.

'Especially for letting me and you share a bed' Cloud sniggered once Yuffie had cleared the room.

'For the love of…' Tifa hurled a pillow through the air that crash landed into Clouds face.

Later that morning, after everyone had awakened and were all hard at work or socializing with one and other; Tenshi sat down on the metal floor staring at a small object next to Shinra's chair.

'That's a commsphere' He explained.

'What does it do?' Tenshi seemed interested.

Shinra beamed with excitement. Finally someone was interested in his inventions.

'It shows you the person on the other end; like a telephone but you can also see that person' He smiled. Handing Tenshi a commsphere he pointed to the small upper levelled banister.

'Go over there and press this switch; then wait and see if you can see Yuna' He turned away from Tenshi who skipped up the small slop leading to the banister.

Yuna turned around with the mentioning of her name and grinned as Shinra held the commsphere right under her nose.

'Hiya Tenshi' Yuna giggled placing it on the floor.

Tenshi waved happily through the sphere and couldn't help but laugh as an inquisitive Yuffie tumbled in front of Yuna.

'IT'S TEE' Yuffie giggled; waving back to a laughing Tenshi.

Yuffie made Yuna think of Rikku. It was like the way she reminded people of Lenne. They both acted the same. They both wanted to help people.

Well it was almost the same with Yuffie and Rikku. They were both so young, fun loving and energetic. Plus they both seemed to like teasing Brother.

'Give it back Rikku' Brother whined.

Rikku chuckled as she tossed a small key back and forth to Yuffie.

'No way' Yuffie laughed spinning the key in her hands waiting until the last moment and throwing it back to Rikku.

As Rikku tossed the keys again she groaned as Tifa caught them mid throw.

'That's enough of that' She frowned handing the key over to brother.

'Ohhhhh…' Yuffie sighed.

'Hey what's that for anyway?' Rikku asked.

'You mean you took it and don't even know what it's for? Isn't he your Brother? Huh isn't he?' Yuffie probed Rikku with a slight grin.

'Yeh but…'

She was cut off by an alarm ringing and a screaming Tenshi.

Cloud immediately raced to his daughter lifting her into his arms, rocking her and holding her lovingly assuring her everything was fine.

'We're gonna have to take a detour before we can get to Zanarkand…sorry guys looks like fixing those machina's will have to wait' Buddy sighed. Yuna, Rikku and Paine did there daily routine of bounding over to him and waiting for their instructions.

'Looks like someone's causing a commotion over in Luca city; a pair of guys have appeared almost out of no where and started rampaging the city. They say they're looking for someone?' Buddy scratched his head.

Cloud clung hold of Tenshi tightly. He had a very bad feeling about this.

'Well GULLWINGS; let's go' Yuna smiled slapping hands with her girlfriends.

'We'll come too' Tifa said with a determined tone in her voice; pulling her black leather gloves over her hands; forming fists.

'But…'

'No buts, I'll come too; Tenny you're going to have to stay with Yuffie. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can' Cloud hated to see his daughter off this way.

The pain in her eyes made his heart ache but he had to help his friends.

'Daddy' Tenshi started to cry. "you can't go Daddy."

"Tenny I have to, we've been through this before. Sometimes Daddy has to go without you."

'I'll be fine, you stay here with me' Yuffie smiled pulling Tenshi from Cloud's arms..

'Daddy's girl' Rikku coughed.

Tenshi screamed her face going bright red. "Daddy."

"Tenshi we wont be long stop being silly." Tifa kissed her daughter's hair and wiped away a tear. "shall I stay?"

"Want Daddy to stay." Tenshi screamed.

As the ship began to descend into Luca city Yuna was embraced by Tidus.

'I'm coming too' He held her tight.

'What? Why? You don't have to' Yuna seemed like she didn't want him there.

'I'm coming _with_ you' He smiled.

'Okay' She let out a small sigh as Luca port came into sight.

_The eternal calm really is crumbling before my very eyes._

_But at least now I can feel almost at peace._

_Knowing…knowing __**you **__are here with me._

As they departed the ship Cloud kissed his daughter's cheek tenderly. "Daddy will be back soon." he left to the sound of her hysterical screaming.

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN to my beta true engel. X she deserves tons of credit for the time she takes to make**** my stories better.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuffie wrapped her arms around little Tenshi and watched as Cloud turn his back on them and leapt from the ship with an indomitable Tifa.

'DAAADDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEE' Tenshi screamed. She couldn't stand it in any longer and began kicking her legs forcefully eventually forcing Yuffie backwards. Finally breaking free the youngster chased desperately after her father. Cloud was already long gone and waiting for the girls to catch up with himself and Tifa.

The last thing Yuffie saw before being struck by Yuna's loud voice was Tenshi small pink shoes racing across the cold floor.

'Don't let her jump out of the ship!' Yuna flipped over to her; holding out her arms to stop her in her while she was only in sprinting mode and sure enough Tenshi was brought to an immediate halt with Yuna blocking her path.

Yuna ached for the little girl and tears stung her own eyes as she watched her wipe away tears from her already tear stained face.

Yuna's heart was crying...Her head was aching…it was as though it was replaying the painful events of tears and sorrow from just two years ago. She knew how it felt to be deserted by the one you cared about most. Cloud hadn't deserted Tenshi but she was too young to realise that. The night Tidus informed her he had to leave her…the night she decided she really did love him. The very night he walked straight through her and jumped from the ship. Of course she ran after him as Tenshi did with Cloud…but her story was different to Tenshi's…What a shock to find out he was just a dream…

Lost in thought Yuna didn't notice Tenshi slip by her and almost leap out of the ship.

Yuffie did a quick back flip landing next to her and pulled Tenshi into her arms as she put one foot out of the ship.

'Tee, ya daddy will be back soon enough' Yuffie tried to comfort the child bawling in her arms. Kicking once again Tenshi soon found herself toppling over backwards whilst in Yuffie's arms. Banging onto the floor she let out another loud scream.

'I want my daddy' She hiccupped through her loud sobs.

'Yuna? You look pale are you all right?' Tidus motioned over to a spellbound Yuna.

Rikku came now to stand beside her cousin but partly to be nosey.

Leaning onto the wall of the ship Brother let out a deep sigh as Tidus waved his hands in front of Yuna's face.

'YUNA! TIME TO GO' He demanded.

Yuna jumped from the shock and screamed as Paine grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the ship. Rikku immediately followed and Tenshi who was still sat on the floor sobbing somehow managed to raise her arm and wave a little.

'I'll stay here and play with you ok' Tidus smiled lifting Tenshi to her feet.

Being with Tenshi made him feel like he was part of a family again. He liked the feeling. Since his dad was never good with him it was nice to see Cloud being so loving with her. It made him realise the kind of father he eventually wanted to be.

'Fine' She pouted finally walking up to Shinra with Tidus. She clung onto his hand as he led her over the wires that were scattered all around Shinra's work area.

Buddy gave a loud cough pulling Brother into his seat and began to steer the ship further down into Luca where he would meet up with the group after they had found out what the commotion was.

'Got anything the kid can play with?' Tidus asked Shinra politely.

'Nope…why not teach her how to blitz?' Shinra suggested pulling another lot of wires from his desk and pushing them together making sparks fly from the ends.

'Blitz?' Yuffie looked up from her position on the floor.

'It's a ball game we play. Usually in water though'

'Really that's cool' Yuffie smiled.

Tenshi looked at Tidus in awe. She hadn't got a clue what he was talking about but it sounded like it could be a lot of fun.

'Yep. Just so happens we have the star player of the Zanarkand Abes right here' Buddy smiled turning his head to face Yuffie who giggled with admiration.

'WOW teach me; I wanna play too'

'YEH ME TOO' Tenshi's pout almost turned into a smile.

'OKAY' Tidus was liking this day more and more. Though he was worried about Yuna he knew that she'd return a smile on her face as normal.

Yuna threw herself over some large crates. Landing on the ground she pressed her hands firmly into the cold pavement allowing herself time to balance before standing up straight. Rikku stretched her arms and legs as she stood tall.

'You ever fought in a battle before?' Paine asked an inexpressive Cloud. As he slowly turned to face her. Tifa butted in with a quick blow to some more crates.

'Hell yeh. You bet we've fought in battles. Seriously Cloud saved everyone's asses back in Midgar.' Tifa winked at Cloud who was now facing Yuna.

Staring at the sky Yuna took no notice of Clouds obvious glaring and instead stared up at the sky.

'Why would anyone want to cause a fuss after all they've been through…the eternal calm…it really crumbling beneath our feet for the second time?' She spoke her thoughts out loud.

'Yunie…' Rikku was about to comfort her cousin when interrupted by a loud bang from the nearby vicinity.

'Let's do this' Tifa made fists and awaited whatever was coming their way. Cloud's eyes widened as a large motorbike…a large familiar motorbike rode towards them and…over their heads.

'Cloud isn't that your bike?' Tifa watched as the bike drove off and around the corner not giving anybody enough time to recognise the driver.

'Yeh, I think so?' Cloud was confused.

'Let's go' Rikku ran off leading the way.

'Where does she get all over her energy from?' Paine complained and began to run after her.

Yuna followed not saying a word after totally embarrassing herself. She ran faster than usual trying to conceal her look of disorientation that was showing on her face'

Cloud exchanged a look of uncertainty with Tifa before taking her hand and chasing after the Gullwings who had already made impressive progress and were now out of sight.

As they came to a T junction in the path they were totally defeated by the new surroundings and had no idea which way to go.

At least until a certain Blonde al Bhed girl let out a loud shriek from their immediate right.

Sighing with relief they raced in the direction of the screams.

Tifa was now in the lead maintaining her speed until she was brought to a dramatic halt. Composing herself she glared at the three girls that had been launched in different directions. Cloud glanced at the girls first, then what he believed to be his bike and then at the man stood in front of his bike.

Tifa stood in a fighting stance expecting to be next when the man stood before them dropped a large mechanical weapon to the ground. It had straps around it so Tifa presumed it was purpose made to fasten to the arm. Still not realizing who it was she was about to make her move when he slowly turned his head to face them.

'Hello Cloud, It's been a while'

Cloud was destracted from answering by his cell ringing, habitually removing it he looked at the screen and was about to replace it in his pocket when he considered his daughter and thought better of it. He connected. "Cloud here." he listened to the caller and then looked at Tifa. "Tenshi's escaped the ship."

* * *

**Thanks to my beta true Engel. Who helps me bring her little Tenshi to life.**

**Please REVIEW not just my story but any story you read as this helps encourage readers to write on and also can help them get better during their coarse of writing. Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a lil more on the amusing side lol. Thanks true Angel for lending me Ness. And Tenshi hopes you update third time lucky really soon. x**

* * *

'Daddy?' Tenshi sat all by her lonesome.

A young girl approached from her left and sat beside her glancing across with a soft smile.

Her blonde hair dropped past her shoulders as she leant forward on the crate.

Tenshi couldn't take her eyes away from the blonde girl's dark eyes.

'Close but no cut. Sorry' she laughed.

Tenshi grew nervous. _I'm sure I've seen her before._ She thought.

'I'm Neasa'

'NO Way, _THE_ Neasa? I'm Tenshi'

'I thought I'd make an appearance since I'm in everyone else's fuckin stories' Neasa sighed deeply before smiling at the sad little girl.

'You said a naughty word' Tenshi giggled twirling a lock of her dark hair.

'Yeh well ya better get fuckin used to it cos I do plenty of it.'

Tenshi stared a little longer. Angels Neasa was sitting right beside her! 'I like you' She finally said.

'Yeh whys that?' Neasa rolled her eyes. Everyone seemed to like her. So this was no surprise. Well Connor, Joe and her dad anyway.

'You're a daddy's girl like me' Tenshi smirked.

Neasa laughed and then adopted a serious expression. 'Why don't you just shout ya daddy?' she tilted her head to and stared into the small girls blue eyes.

'I'm losing my voice!' Tenshi coughed watching as the girl smirked.

'Well this is fuckin handy, I was looking for Erin and ended up here…You sure ya dads not called Angel? He seems to be every fucker else's?'

'No my daddy is called Cloud'

Neasa tried to hold it in but eventually broke out into hysterics on the floor.

'I thought my daddies name wo bad' She smirked finally sitting upright holding her stomach. 'Ah well spose I'd better wait here while somebody turns up eh?'

'Yes please'

'Unless True Engel updates which she fucking will then al have to leave ya'

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO' Tenshi cried coughing and spurting all over Neasa.

'Fucking hell ya sound like Joe'

'I like him' Tenshi laughed. 'And I like Connor'

'That's my twin'

'Yeh I know, will ya be my twin as well?' Tenshi laughed.

'Only for an hour or so then am off' Neasa laughed.

'What about Joe, I like him lots too can he by my brother and Connor?'

'Fucking hell, ya sure you aint me sister already?' Neasa smirked.

'Am dead sure' Tenshi sulked. 'I will be if ya want' she added.

'No ya raight av got enough…oh look another little girl al go see if her daddies called Angel, ya coming with?' Tenshi took Neasa's hand and they walked over to the fair haired girl stood with a blitz ball over by the Celsius.

* * *

'CLOUD we have to find her' Tifa had completely forgotten about the man who stood before her.

'Okay…I'll come back another time when someone is willing to listen to me' the man sighed walking off in defeat, leaving the bike behind.

'Curse you Yunas other self, why did you have to make Tenshi get lost…useless little brat' He muttered on and on completely forgetting where he was going and falling off the end of the port and into the sea.

'What a weirdo…' Rikku was too stunned to speak.

'We have to find Tenshi' Cloud was now extremely worried.

'GULLWINGS let's split up and go go go' Rikku chanted.

'Meet you back at the huge pile of crates' Yuna waved.

Rikku ran up the pathway continuing the way the gang had previously been heading. Paine went back towards the T-junction and continued in that direction.

Tifa followed Yuna, both separating and going their own separate way as the path split yet again.

Cloud hopped onto his bike; now in a state of panic he decided to ride all over Luca in search of his baby girl...

Yuna came to an immediate stop as she almost crashed into a wall of crates.

'Oh no, these crates are everywhere' Yuna complained. This time they were stacked too high for anyone to climb over and so she slowly made her way back towards the spot where the group had first arrived into Luca.

Tifa tossed aside any obstacles thinking only about her little girl, alone in an unknown place…probably scared half to death…alone and crying…

* * *

'I know let's play a game of guess who while we're waiting, I'm getting into it now thanks to Erin' Neasa pulled out a small pocket sized Final Fantasy edition Guess Who.

'Can I be daddy?' Tenshi pointed to the picture of Cloud on the front of the box.

'Ya not supposed to tell me who ya are silly' Neasa sighed opening the box slowly and shuffling the cards.

_Though I think I'd know even if she didn't tell me._

* * *

SO as I was saying. Tifa continued down a narrow path stopping at nothing as the apprehension for her daughter grew bigger and more un bearable.

She caught sight of a large queue in the near distance. Trying to see past it she glanced at a large building that was all lit up. It was just the line to the theatre.

'Oh great. My poor baby could be anywhere and I'm at a dead end, I'd better get back so I can find the others' she muttered walking back down the path she came from.

'TELL ME WHERE SHE IS' Paine grabbed a young girl by the collar.

'PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'm only in this story because there was no room for me in True Engels, there won't be an opening for another child until at least after three weeks' The little girl screamed as Paine dropped her to the ground.

Sighing with boredom she decided it was time to head back.

Rikku rubbed her knees as they wobbled from all the running. Deciding she'd had enough she let out a soft sob thinking about poor Tenshi. Her heart was beating with hope, she tried to keep looking on the brightside of things. 'I bet she's already been found and is snuggling up to Cloud right this second'

Meanwhile the intense battle between the two girls was finally coming to an end as it was Neasa's turn to guess who Tenshi's character was…

'How long do ya think daddy's gonna be?' Tenshi complained, partly because Neasa was taking ages to think of something to say.

'I dunno but I wish he'd fuckin hurry up, I'm getting beaten by a bloody 7 year old and it's not the first time either…' Neasa moaned.

_Tenth go and she's fuckin winning me again…and what's worse is she's had Cloud every single time...wait THAT'S IT!_

'You're Cloud."

'No Tifa' Tenshi giggled showing Neasa the card. There it was the pretty picture of her mother.

Neasa groaned and kicked her feet a little. "Damn I'm supposed to be intelligent!"

'What do you say to six out of ten' Neasa just couldn't be defeated by her again. There was no way she could have that much bad luck with the game Erin taught her how to play.

* * *

Cloud had ridden around Luca more than five times and there was still no sign of Tenshi anywhere.

The sun was starting to set and if it got darker more people would be around to go out and to go to see the new films at the theatre…He'd never find Tenshi.

Riding past a large pile of crates, he recognised Yunas long skirt blowing in the wind. Stopping the bike, he let it skid past Yuna making her jump and he sat back casually looking at Yuna who's perplexed expression he found to be slightly amusing.

Yuna started and turned to face a screaming Rikku , who was waving from a short distance away. Cloud watched as Tifa and the others were also heading towards the meeting spot. But there was no sign of Tenshi.

Tifa's heart flipped as she realized that Tenshi still hadn't been found and it had now been such a very long time. 'She's still not been found' she dropped to her knees from exhaustion and anxiety.

* * *

'DAMN IT ALL' Neasa screamed from behind the crates.

'Did you hear something?' Cloud looked up at the big pile of crates.

'I WIN AGAIN' Tenshi giggled. Her voice suddenly returning to normal.

'TENSHI?' Tifa shouted.

The Gullwings all got ready to call out to Tenshi.

'TENSHI?' they all shouted in unison.

'Mummy?' Tenshi stood on a crate.

Neasa raised the small child using her feet and Tenshi was now able to see over the top.

'I couldn't find you so I waited for you to come back and played Guess Who with Neasa' Tenshi giggled.

Tenshi suddenly dropped down again and sat on the crate.

'What with who?' Cloud sighed.

Rikku kicked down one of the crates and jumped over it.

Tenshi looked at her dad who rushed over to her and swept her into his arms holding her tight.

Tifa smiled with relief and the Gullwings all smiled at the happy family. Even Paine…

'Daddy this is Neasa…' Tenshi turned around to introduce our guest to the story…only to realize she had gone.

'Okay I think we've dealt with enough for one day, but you will have to be punished, how many times have I told you not to run off' Cloud said trying to look annoyed.

'Yes, and because you're daddy I have to do what you say; Tenshi complained as Cloud took one of her hands and Tifa the other and they made their way into the Celsius followed by Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

Once inside Tenshi rushed into Yuffie's open arms and found herself spinning around.

'I met this girl called Neasa who's in a story I like to read'

'Wow Tee that's awesome, you'll have to tell me all about her tomorrow' she smiled.

'We played Guess Who and I won every single time' Tenshi giggled tucking her hair behind her ears.

'Cool, I bet ya did Tee' Yuffie 'played' along.

Tenshi glared up at Yuffie and then placed one of her hands into her pockets as Cloud stared at her also.

Reaching into it's depth she felt something that she knew shouldn't be there. Tugging onto the rectangular shaped object she finally pulled it out glaring at it she smiled widely.

It was a small Guess Who card, with nothing on it.

'What's that Tee?' Yuffie was now interested.

Tenshi glared down at the card, turning it over her smile turned into a grin as she read its contents.

_**Let's play another day, but for now I gotta go…True Engel is getting inpatient…and so is olesammie, man she scares me more than Daddy…well anyway... Maybe I'll come visit again one day. The next time I'll win ya for sure!**_

_**-Neasa.**_

**THANKS so much to my beta who not only betas my work but lent me the characters to work with in the first place. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**REVIEW PLZ PEOPLE! Xxx**


End file.
